create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Lost City
This is a revamped version of Lost City from the original game. There are no major changes besides new plants and zombies. Gold Leaf will now be useable in other worlds. Game Description Welcome the the Lost City of Gold! The zombies here are looking for brain treasure, but are lost inside the thick jungle. Use the new and exotic plants to take them out, before they can find the treasure! Environment Modifiers * Sun Tiles: If there's a plant on them, they can produce sun. * Tents: Imp Porters can make tent to spawn zombies. * Secret Stairways: Guide Zombies can find secret stairwats on Sun Tiles which are shortcuts for zombies. They go away when the Guide Zombie is killed. * Trap Tiles: When planted or stepped on, a trap such as a boulder will be sprung and it will destroy all plants and zombies in an area specific to the trap. Plants * Red Stinger: Becomes more defensive if far from the house and more offensive if close to the house. * A.K.E.E.: Lobs seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie. * Endurian: Defensive plant that deals damage to zombies who bite it. * Stallia: Slows down all zombies in a 3x3 area when stepped on. * Gold Leaf: Creates a Sun Tile upon planting. * Lava Guava: Errupts in a 3x3 area and leaves a damaging lava pile behind. Also warms up plants in Frostbite Caves. * Toadstool: Eats zombies and generates sun after chewing, has three tile range. * Sun Pea: Generates small sun when damaging zombies. It will also generate normal sun every time it kills a zombie. * Sun Pod: Plant on top of it to increase it's sun production. Max ammount of planting on the same spot is five times. * Jackfruit: Rolls down a lane and damages and knocks back zombies. Has a chance to drop seeds which infect zombies causing them to spawn a miniature jackfruit upon death. The minature Jackfruit has half the power of the regular one. It will also block off Secret Stairways created by Guide Zombie. Zombies * Adventurer Zombie * Adventurer Conehead Zombie * Adventurer Buckethead Zombie * Adventurer Flag Zombie * Archeologist Imp * Lost Pilot Zombie: Drops down form the sky into the heart of your defenses. If not killed quickly enough or if blown by Blover, he will fall to the ground and proceed normally. * Excavator Zombie: Digs up plants and tossses them behind him. His shovel absorbs straight shots. * Parasol Zombie: Immune to lobbed shots. * Bug Zombie: Flies over your defenses. Bug is weak to lobbed shots and will drop the Adventurer Zombie he is carrying when killed. Weak to Blover and can have Adventurer Zombies with buckets and cones. * Porter Gargantuar * Explorer Zombie: Burns plants with torch. * Syringe Zombie: Throws syringes that heal zombies and remove status effects. * Photographer Zombie: Takes a picture with a super bright flash that obstructs player's view of the lawn for a couple of seconds. * Guide Zombie: Upon reaching a Sun Tile, he will discover a Secret Staircase, which is a shortcut for zombies. * Imp Porter: Sets up a tent on the first Sun Tile he encounters. The tent will release Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Adventurer Zombies until destroyed. If killed before reaching a Sun Tile, he will drop his backpack and it will act like a tombstone. * Relic Hunter Zombie: Swings into the fourth or fifth lane from the house and proceeds normally, weak to Blover while swinging. * Turquoise Skull Zombie: Steals sun with Turquoise Skull to increase the range of his beam attack which burns plants. * Zombot Aerostatic Gondola: Drops sandbags that can trigger Trap Tiles. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online